


The Man Who Stared At The Moon.

by Ryuto12



Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blindness, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, I kinda went off on a brief tangent on middle names in RWBY for a second, M/M, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Every night the Beacon Brigade and some of there friends look at the stars from Shade Academy's rooftop, either just having an all-around good time, named new constellations they found, all the while ignoring the way Sun and Velvet groaned since they could see in the dark and the Vacuan night sky looked a lot amusing to them than their human comrades.Fox understands their annoyance tenfold, since he can't feel it with his Aura, much less see the Vacuan sky he grew up under.But he must not hate it too much, cause he still finds a reason to listen to the others talk about things he knows nothing of.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alistair/Yatsuhashi Daichi, Scarlet David/Nolan Porfirio
Series: Fear Finds Families. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014996
Kudos: 3





	The Man Who Stared At The Moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 1 night, during the time of a few hours. Then I laid down and pretty much blacked out. All in all, I was pretty happy with how it turned out seeing how tired I was.

He doesn't really understand their amazement with what his Uncle Copper used to describe as nothing but a big sky rock. Or little specks in a dark void. He sees nothing _but_ a dark void all the time. Fox gets why Sun and Velvet complain that it's not the same as what their non-night vision having friends see. 

Olive always silences them, since she's one of the few Faunus who can't see in the dark, and sometimes taunts them about it when she feels up for a challenge. It then dissolves into a war between Sun and Olive until the words _'Sun Himmel Wukong'_ and _'Olive Vermelho Gashley'_ come out, and since a Vacuan's middle name is also their clan name, any are shocked by this because their clan's honor is something they all take pride in, Fox included. 

So it's really just Arslan's method and giving the two a common ground, because Sun and Olive then end up trying to defend their own pride and their clans' honor. 

According to Yatsu, they don't have middle names in Mistral, which is probably why 'The Golden Lion Of Haven,' enjoys using their middle names at any opportunity. And according to Velvet and Coco it's really just optional in Vale, though Velvet has one because of her father's Atlesian origins. _'Velvet Willow Scarlatina.'_ Though it had apparently been _Watts_ originally, but when Velvet was about six her parent's changed it with no explanation whatsoever. Apparently, she was named after one of her fathers old friends. 

The name Vermelho, slips out when Arslan gets particularly frustrated with Octavia too, because she came from the same clan as Olive did. Fox and Octavia can't really complain when she says Vermelho or Kenyte because they don't exactly hide their origins, though the other Vacuan Shade Academy students have since made an effort to hide their clan names from ABRN's Team Leader. 

It was quite amusing watching her journey to find out Team NDGO's because that was just hilarious. 

Either way it's full-on chaos once they get to the roof of Shade Academy. In Vacuo, the drinking age is 20. Team CFVY are all 20, while the others are 19. They try pretty damned hard to make them buy some alcohol. The only thing stopping Fox and Coco from actually doing it are Velvet and Yatsu, which are just battles they don't win. 

And so thus the dreaded part begins. At least for Fox and two of his three Faunus friends. 

Sun makes a lot of quips whenever someone says its dark. The skies black Copper used to say alot, and Fox only knows what that color looks like because Reese once told him that was the color of Bolin's Aura. Nadir's was white he said, so if those were the little specks in the black... The moon was kinda grey... So something like Gus' Aura, but according to the young boy, a lot lighter than his Aura at the same time. It's circular with shattered pieces, he'd known that much since he was a boy. 

Fox can make a pretty good mental image of what the night sky probably looks like, but he's not exactly sure if it looks right. 

According to Headmaster Theodore, Fox has the best Aura Sensing skills he's seen since Summer Rose. Fox isn't privy to who that is, but if they're related to Ruby, then yeah, he gets that whoever she was she was probably pretty gifted. He can feel everything around him since every living thing has an Aura, and he can see it too if he tries. But even in the barren wastelands of Vacuo suddenly seeing so much not only took way to much Aura and concentration, but was a wayward shock for Fox most of the time. 

So instead, Fox stuck to people's Aura's, Weapons, and a basic outline of them. And _no_ he didn't care to dive past everyone's clothes and wonder what's goin' on. Only Yatsu's and he only needed his hands for that part whenever he'd kick Coco physically out of the dorm, and politely ask Velvet to leave. Hey, it was only payback for Coco tossing him out of their third-floor window back at Beacon when she wanted the dorm to herself and Velvet. 

She was always so respectful when asking Yatsu, so it was only payback. 

" I spy with my little eye, a bird. " Reese chuckled, pointing in the general direction of where she spotted the odd array of stars. 

Sun made some short little sarcastic quip again, but Fox was too distracted to care, he was currently occupied imagining Ruby's uncle Qrow in those stars because thinking of a real bird was just too easy. 

* * *

The next night was pretty much the same, though Coco, Sun, and Arslan had a few bruises because Rumple had tried lecturing them on how to be Leaders and all that stuff, but in the meantime, she was tossing fruits at them, which she explicitly told them not to dodge. Because if they had time to think about dodging, they didn't have time to think over Rumple's words.

They'd gotten all doted on since Rumple had _once again_ attempted to kill the young Leaders. Coco had taken the brunt force of most the fruit since she was older and therefore a more experienced Leader, so Rumple tossed the most fruits in her general direction. The one year age difference between CFVY, ABRN, and SSSNN had bitten Coco in the ass today. 

Really the three were fine because their Aura's had tanked most of the hits and healed the ones it didn't by now, but the fact they still had a few spots in the shapes of oranges, lemons, apples, and pears that hurt when touched told their Teams Rumple decided holding back would be to easy for these kids. 

Either way, they'd all eventually found themselves on the Shade Academy rooftop. 

Fox put just a wee bit more effort into his outlining of the Beacon Brigade once they'd all really started getting into the night sky.

 _Actually_ , Scarlet was flirting with Nolan and Coco was with Velvet, but that wasn't the point.

As Fox focused a bit more on his Aura Sensing he could see what he was looking for. 

He could never see the sky or the moon, no no, it was to far away. No matter how skilled one's Aura Sensing becomes, they'll never be able to sense someone all the way in Vacuo if they're in Menagerie. That's what it's like trying to feel the sky. Not possible no matter how hard one tries or trains. 

But Fox _can_ pay attention to the quiet amazed whispers of his friends, and if he puts just a bit more concentration into it, Fox can feel the smiles on everyone's faces, and if he tries a bit harder, he can see them. 

Copper used to tell the fairy tale The Man Who Stared At The Sun, all the time. Some variations have the farmer blinded from the start, and Fox guesses he's this Huntsmen Who Stared At The Moon? 

Fox Kenyte Alistair can't see stars, but he can see his friends smiles if he tries too.

And he tries often. 

" It's stunning. " 

Neptune grins widely. " I know right-- Damnit Fox! Stop it with this! I did that one time! " 

Fox yawned, leaning against Yatsu. " One time too many." 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys don't wanna know how long I spent fretting about which Atlas character was Will's "old friend." 
> 
> The things I considered? In this exact order: Watts, Willow, Clover, Pietro, Zeki, Bree, and Rhodes.


End file.
